labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bionic Assumptions
Summary It starts with Leo entering the school, and putting his things in his locker. He greets Janelle. Somebody walks into the school. Leo walks up to him, and asks who he is. He addresses himself as Samson Brown, and that he's pleased to meet Leo. Leo then notices a mark on Samson's hand, and asks about it. Samson says that he might show him. Leo then says that they'll never make it to class on time, and that they only have 10 seconds to get there. He wishes that Bree was there. Samson tells Leo to grab his hand, and Leo questions. Samson tells Leo to just grab his hand, but then Leo grabs with the right hand, and nearly breaks it. Samson tells Leo to use the other hand. Leo grabs his hand, and then Samson's mark glows. Time starts to move slower. Leo screams, and asks for an explanation. Samson says that he's bionic, and he wants to join the team with them. Leo tells him to come over after school, and that they should get to Math. Leo is at his house, and the doorbell rings. Leo opens it, and Samson is there. Samson then disappears, and appears behind Leo. Leo screams. Samson says that's what a lot of his family did a lot before they died in a train wreck. Adam, Bree and Chase greet Samson. Leo says that Samson's bionic too. The trio don't believe him, and ask him to prove it. Leo asks if he can use his bionics to fix the TV, and Samson says that that's easy. He grabs the TV, and his body dissolves into electricity. The trio look in amazement. He then comes out, saying he fixed it. Chase says that he is definitely Bionic. Adam asks if he can do anything else. Samson does a flip, and clones himself. Bree asks how he got implanted with bionics, and he says that it was a hospital incident after he was born. They decide to go down to the lab to see if he could join the team. Samson then says that first he needs to use the bathroom. They go into the lab, where Douglas and Mr. Davenport are hard at work. Mr. Davenport asks why they brought Samson down there, and Samson demonstrates his bionic abilities. Leo asks if he can join the team. Mr. Davenport says that he'll need to test him, by taking him on a mission with them. Mr. Davenport then says that there is a flood in a town, and that that will be Samson's test. They put on mission gear, and go off. Chase tells Samson to stop time to see where the flood waters are coming from. Samson starts to stop time, but then falls. Bree asks him what happened, and Samson says that he is glitching, from capsule withdrawal. Samson stops time again, and then tells them that the flood waters are coming from a tropical storm, and that they need to get rid of the water before the town is underwater. Samson then tells Bree to spin in a circle, and that should pick up all of the water in the town. Bree does it, and it works. Samson then grabs Adam, and freezes time. Samson tells Adam to shoot his heat vision at the tornado, and the water should evaporate. The water evaporates, and Samson unfreezes time. Samson grabs Bree, and she speeds to the storm. Chase tells Bree to spin in a circle again, and create a counter tornado, to blow the other storm away. Then, lightning strikes, and they duck in cover, and the screen blacks out. They realize that they did it, and cheer. They go back to Mr. Davenport, and welcomes Samson to the team, and that he'll start working on a capsule for him. Samson tells Mr. Davenport not to worry, and there is a new capsule next to Adam's. Samson says that he's going to rest for a bit. 1 hour later, he says he's fully rested. Mr. Davenport says that he expected for him to rest longer, and Samson says that he used his time abilities to make 1 hour a day. Leo then whispers to Samson that they need to prank Chase with his time powers. Samson breaks the fourth wall, saying that they'll do it next episode. Script Bionic Assumptions Script